1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a membrane packing dispenser, particularly to one able to enlarge a holding space for facilitating holding and applicable to various membrane reels with a little difference in size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional membrane packing dispenser 10, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a holding sleeve 11 and a rotary shaft sleeve 12. The holding sleeve 11 is formed with a sleeve body 111 to be received in the sleeve body 121 of the rotary shaft sleeve 12 and has it s lower end firmly engaged with the lower end of the rotary shaft sleeve 12, enabling the rotary shaft sleeve 12 and the holding sleeve 11 to rotate relatively. The sleeve body 121 of the rotary shaft sleeve 12 has its outer wall surface provided with a plurality of elongate engage ribs 122 to be fixedly engaged with the inner walls of the shaft holes in the opposite ends of the central shaft tube of a membrane reel. Thus, a user's hands can get in the accommodating spaces of the sleeve bodies 11 of the two opposite holding sleeves 11 to rotate the holding sleeve 11 together with the rotary shaft sleeves 12 for releasing of the membrane of the membrane reel fitted on the two rotary shaft sleeves 12.
However, the diameter of the shaft tube of a common membrane reel is fixed in size; therefore, the outer diameter of the cylindrical body 121 of the rotary shaft sleeve 12 must agree with the inner diameter of the central shaft tube of the common membrane reel. Further, since the sleeve body 111 of the holding sleeve 11 is to be fitted in the interior of the cylindrical body 121 of the rotary shaft sleeve 12; therefore, the sleeve body 111 and the accommodating space 112 of the holding sleeve 11 are restricted in size. If the accommodating space 112 of the holding sleeve 11 is too narrow and small, a comparatively big palm can hardly get in the accommodating space for holding and may be hurt in case of operating forcefully. Furthermore, although the diameters of the shaft tubes of common membrane reels are fixed in size, yet there may be still a little error between them; therefore, it is hard to guarantee that every membrane reel can be firmly fitted with the engaged ribs 122 of the sleeve body 121 of the rotary shaft sleeve 12, likely to render the membrane reel unable to be fitted on the sleeve body 121 of the rotary shaft sleeve 12 or impossible to be secured tightly due to excessive slackness.